


analogical: logan needs help

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: he nodded smirking towards the two "v isn't good at sneaking out, plus iv saw you a few times in the village in the sunlight-" she stands "-to be honest, I was just gonna let u off tonight but then I thought it would be funny to mess with you two" and with that she was gone... Virgil swallowed thickly before hearing a shout from nearby "oh, and be careful getting home Logan, I'm not the only vampire out tonight" and then she was gone and Virgil turned around "w-well that could have gone... worse I guess"... but what happened later on in life?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 5





	analogical: logan needs help

logan sat once again under there tree, he had been waiting for around 25 minutes for Virgil to arrive. logan was a little early but it was a cold night, he was shivering and regretting not bringing a coat out. he had met Jessica a few more times since they first met all those years ago, logan was now 24, he lived on his own on the other side of the woods in a bigger village now, it was nearer to Virgil and made it so him parents never found out about him. 

logan sighed rubbing his arms trying to gain some warmth "you know you should really wear a coat out logan" he turned to see Jessica walking towards him. he nodded towards her as she sat next to him "you're going to get yourself hurt if you don't stop doing this right? others aren't as kind as me and ve, they may hurt you" logan nodded but he couldn't help it. he yearned to see Virgil every day more and more. he had gotten more attached than ever. logan knew he was putting himself in danger by coming out early and sitting alone... but he didn't care, he just wanted to see Virgil.

** ________________ **

logan sat again under the tree, he had been sat there for around 45 minutes. he had forgotten his coat again but didn't want to go back and get it. Jessica had left about 5 minutes ago to get Virgil since she couldn't get into his head and Virgil hadn't been told yet. logan was shivering... it was so cold. he looked at the bracelet under his long sleeve, dark blue, button-up t-shirt. he thought back to how he had met Virgil and how he wanted to spend the rest of his short life with Virgil.

but tonight might just be his last because of that fact. whilst he was busy fantasising a figure had crept up behind him. logan hadn't even noticed until it was too late and he has pinned to the ground the air taken out of his lungs in an instant. the figure above him alighted almost psychotically "well well well, that bracelet won't fool me little human" logan gasped for air.

this vampire had pinned him to the ground and now had his full body weight on logan... "maybe I should fuck you just to teach you a lesson in impersonation, maybe you'd like that to be the final thing you did, it would be a shame to suck you dry without you knowing how to properly pretend little one" logan was frozen to the spot, and the vampire took advantage of this. his right hand let go of one of logans wrists only to catch it in the other one. he then trailed his free hand down logans back "just think how pretty it would be, maybe you could even attract a friend with those screams" logan started to thrash around.

the man above his laughed again. he started to pull on logans trousers as scream broke out "Remus! get off of him!" suddenly the weight on him was gone and replaced by a gentle hand on his face, he was sat on someone's lap. he was confused until he smelt lavender and blood... Virgil. logan had tears streaming down his face as he sobbed into vigils chest.

Virgil looked down in sympathy at the human... Jessica and Remus were shouting "and that human is Virgil's! you are not permitted to touch him! he was meant to be here for Virgil to get food tonight! do you understand?" Jessica had Remus pinned to the tree "yes! yes, I'm sorry please get off of me!" Remus knew he had fuck up now. 

she through Remus to the ground in one swift move. he was scrambling away then was gone in the blink of an eye. she then looked to the two-man sat under the tree. logan was shaking in Virgil's grasp, Virgil looked panicked, trailing his hand through the man's hair trying to soothe his sobbing.

**______________**

it took about half an hour for logan to calm down enough for Virgil to get anything out of him. they talk about how logan should wait at the end of the woods now, and NOT more than 10 minutes before they had arranged to meet. Jessica had also volunteered to watch the area they would meet 20 minutes before they met.

Virgil had brung logan back to there home whilst he was upset, his parents had noticed logan and questioned it but let him through after Virgil had said that if they didn't he would not speak to them again or take the lessons they had provided for him. they reluctantly agreed but said they would talk about it later.

Virgil's room was huge compared to logan. also the same size as his whole apartment. when logan spoke his voice was cracking with every word he spoke. Jessica spoke to someone to get him a drink of water before she took her leave, bidding her brother and logan a goodnight.

when the water came Virgil took it and thanked the girl before she went off to but she was eyeing logan as she was in the room. Virgil knew this would happen but if logan was outside in this state then he would probably be attacked. as well Remus had taken his bracelet that hid his heartbeat.

when logan had drunk his drink Virgil held him close to his chest "v-Virgil I'm so sorry" logan stuttered as he spoke, shaking once again. Virgil shushed him as the smaller man falls asleep in his lap at the sweet words whispered in his ears.

**_______________**

when logan woke up the next morning they talked about how much danger logan had put himself in by 1 not telling Virgil and 2 being alone in these woods for that long without Virgil. Virgil explained why it took him so long to get there. he and logan had agreed to wait until logans 25 birthday to turn him and Virgil was asking about the safest way to change him from his teachers since it was coming up. they agreed to meet at the edge of the woods from now on since it was better for Virgil to be around humans than for logan to be around vampires whilst to with each other. maybe everything would work out ok? maybe


End file.
